Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce
Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (真・三國無双 MULTI RAID, Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid) is a spin-off game of Dynasty Warriors 6 that is available on the PSP, Xbox 360 and PS3. It promotes the multiplayer network as four players can make a four-man team for the same mission. The player can choose the characters from Dynasty Warriors 6 to act as their avatar. The console ports feature full voice acting in and out of battles. On May 21st, the PS3 version of the game was made available on the US PSN for $20.00. It takes up 8.5GB of storage. Gameplay ::See also: Weapons, Weapon Movesets, and Tips Players can now battle each other online in six special arenas, designed for different characters. In addition, instead of battles, the players now follow the Three Kingdoms story in over 200 quests. Some of these quests are named "Gaiden" and include almost quarter of the total quests. Using Chi, Orbs, elemental attributes, and weapons suited to the character, players can now build an officer to what they see fit. Players can also select from a range of costumes to customize their avatar. Using the RPG style of leveling up, there is now a stats system where the players level up to gain these stats. These stats come in two groups. Weapon stats where different classes of weapon have their own skill points (Max 1000). Then there's the health, defense, attack, speed, fury and a machine abilities where players level up gaining these stats (Max 500). One of the main focuses of the game is the "Fury form", or the "Awakened mode" (or Shin Musou Kakusei in Japan). Characters will have a "Fury form" that will allow for increased stats and a new look. The game incorporates elements found in the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, in which players now have the ability to glide or fly and will face giant creatures on the field. Air combos are much more complex than before since Awakened characters can stay in the air longer. Activated Fury forms also sometimes temporarily modify the current moveset a player is using such as increased range and larger shockwaves. However, while in an Awakened state, a character's Musou gauge decreases. Characters can also be leveled up to level 50. Stages are now separated into sections that require a short loading screen. On the other hand, they also have a greater emphasis on height as the game generally won't glitch when characters take to the sky. Strikeforce also boasts new mid-air movesets that have been incorporated into the various weapons, giving much more diversity to a character. Along with that, the ability to equip a secondary weapon for a battle also makes its first Warriors appearance. Equippable Chi and Orb items also lend to giving the game an RPG-styled feel to it. Chi items give numerous and unique abilities to a character's gameplay, to lending additional jumps, stronger attacks, Fury form usage reducing, to actual floating. Orbs give special bonuses to a weapon, and can increase attack power, range, and more. Before a Mission begins, players have time to rest and prepare for their journey in a small marketplace. There are more than ten city locations in-game, each with their own academy, workshop, blacksmith, storehouse, and shrine. Players can also buy meat buns which are used to restore health. In a city, players can also perform various gestures and emotions, such as clapping, frowning, and jumping. Downloadable content includes new stages for players to experience. Characters Every playable character from Dynasty Warriors 6 returns. Unlocking requirements: ;Shu :Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Liu Bei - clear Shu chapter 1 :Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong - clear Shu chapter 2 :Wei Yan, Pang Tong - clear Shu chapter 3 :Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Guan Ping - clear Shu chapter 4 ;Wei :Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Cao Cao - clear Wei chapter 1 :Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, Cao Ren - clear Wei chapter 2 :Xiahou Yuan, Cao Pi, Zhen Ji - clear Wei chapter 3 :Sima Yi, Zhang Liao, Zhang He - clear Wei chapter 4 ;Wu :Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian - clear Wu chapter 1 :Taishi Ci, Huang Gai - clear Wu chapter 2 :Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao - clear Wu chapter 3 :Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Sun Quan - clear Wu chapter 4 ;Other :Diao Chan - clear Rank 10 version of Hu Lao Gate :Lu Bu - clear chapter 6 with any faction :Dong Zhuo - clear Rank 10 versions of Luo Yang and Mei Castle :Yuan Shao - clear the request mission Zenith Tower :Zhang Jiao - clear Rank 10 version of Yellow Turban Rebellion :Meng Huo (only in HD port) - clear Unification of Nan Zhong Trophies/Achievements Regular= |-|Secret Trophies= Related Media This title was also officially promoted in Gaia Online for a free item. Strikeforce has a special downloadable collaboration quests with Famitsu, Gemega, ITmedia + D Games, Game Watch, V Jump, and Dengeki PlayStation. One of V Jump's mascots cosplays as Xiahou Dun, which is a likely reference to the comic where one of the magazine's mascots was playing too much Dynasty Warriors 2 with the said character. Allusions *''Warrior Orochi'' Orochi, Da Ji, and Kiyomori Taira make special appearances in Missions. *The PlayStation 3 port has a special mission to meet Ninja Gaiden Sigma II Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane, and Momiji and obtain their weapons. *The X-Box 360 port has Warriors Orochi Fu Xi, Nu Wa, and Taigong Wang. Obtaining their weapons allows players to use their movesets. Gallery Image:Dw-Multiraid.jpg|Japanese package art DW6_Strikeforce_PS3_Cover.png|Japanese Special package art US Cover (DWSF).jpg|American PS3 package art EU_Cover_(DWSF).jpg|European PS3 package art External Links *Official American site *Official European site *Official Japanese site; Special site *Official Chinese report from TGS 2008 *Official Taiwanese site; Special site *Official Korean site; Special site *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Japanese wiki Category:Games